For instance, reel seats having improved sensitivity are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,369 specification. Such reel seats are designed to transmit the vibration to fishermen's finger by forming a finger grip separately from other parts and a solid material approximate to that of the fishing rod. However, such a construction increases the number of parts and higher cost in assembling. In addition, such seat arrangements have the disadvantage that they are apt to easily come apart in the event even that they are attached to the fishing rods. Another type of the reel seat has been proposed, wherein a continuous reel seat body is formed of synthetic resin, and includes a finger grip having therein a window portion for direct finger touch on the rod. However, such a construction has a problem for enlarging a rod bore, since the drill tends to shift toward the window opening. Further as the reel seat structure having full length rod contact, a vibration is dispersed throughout the reel seat, so that it is difficult to receive vibration in specific position such as the window. Besides, that reel seat is so heavy in weight and, when bonding it to the associated fishing rod, a certain amount of adhesives flows out of the window to incur difficulty in finishing work.